Guardians of the Lost
by Knightshade93
Summary: In an attempt to clear their name, the Guardians throw themselves into the stuff of damnation, but will this path see them rise once again to greatness...or fall.
1. Chapter 1

Chief Librarian Astrus Vail sat crossed legged in the gloom of his meditation chamber, the air thick with the fumes of burning Monolithic herbs. The chamber was lit by a few guttering candles suspended from the roof of the chamber several metres above him. Taking a handful of precious stones from a bowl he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing before casting the stones in front of him. He opened his eyes and took in the patterns the stone made. The air shifted uneasily and he grew worried. Time was soon running out, he had no idea when, but something must be done, for now he must consult the council.


	2. Revelations

The white Thunderhawk streaked through the black atmosphere of Theis. Captain Rein Torgald of the Guardians 5th company stood in the cockpit as the small rivers of toxic water formed on the window, the visibility cut to almost nothing.

'We should be arriving over the capital hive now,' the pilot reported, a quick glace to the nav console confirmed it.

'How long until we get good visibility?'

'Not long now'

Torgald nodded at returned to the troop bay. Sergeant's Yuni and Intolp snapped to attention. They led his companies assault squads, the rest of his company being deployed several systems distant.

'Prepare for combat sergeants.'

The Thunderhawk banked hard to the left indicating their presence had been discovered by the cultists manning the defense complex below them. It mattered little, they were here to cut out the heart of the uprising and only a focused barrage could defeat a Guardians pilot. He took a grip on a handhold as the gunship continued to avoid enemy fire.

'Landing in 10 seconds'

Torgald thumbed his power axe to life as the assault ramp dropped open. Torgald charged out dropping three mutants with is bolt pistol before cutting a fourth in half. Sergeant Intolp reduced another mutant into ragged strips with his lightning claws before leaping into a big mutant, which roared its challenge in response. Solid slugs raked Torgald's right pauldron and he turned to see a band of renegade militia. Kicking aside a mutant he starting charging towards the militia. Some of them turned to flee but Torgald was amongst them quicker than they expected, swinging his axe in huge arcs that reduced the band to corpses in seconds. He rolled to his right just as a power maul smashed into the ground where he stood seconds before. He swung his axe in return but it was parried aside by a blade that trailed green flames. The renegade sorcerer towered above him and aimed at Torgald's head again with the maul. Torgald dropped low and tackled his opponent. He brought his bolt pistol up and emptied the clip into the sorcerer's chest plate. Crashing to the ground they attempted to overpower each other as they couldn't get their weapons in to strike. The sorcerer started striking Torgald with his fists, unleashing his vile powers to burn him with green fire. The heat grew in intensity quickly and the sorcerer threw him off. Torgald quickly got to his feet and pulled off his helm, the fire continuing to burn his flesh black. Raging Torgald focused his fury at his foe and clapped his palms together, as if he knew what would happen. The sorcerer imploded, his armour crumpling as massive forces liquefied his body. As their leader's body fell, his army broke and fled back into the catacombs of the hive. Moments later Thunderhawk _Atreyus_ returned to the plaza to extract Torgald and his assault squads.

Watching from the other side of the plaza, concealed by the shadow of a broken had building, Inquisitor Chiran saw it all. He furrowed his brow in concentration.


	3. Tonitruum Arx

_Tonitruum Arx_, the Thunder Fortress, Hall of the Thunder Warriors, Realm of the Ascensended. Few are its equals, its like unique. The fortress monastery of the Guardians stands proud high above Monolith, tethered to the planet by what the natives call, The Endless Stair, for they cannot see the top. The top of the fortress is peaked by five spires, four representing the forge, the apothecarion, the librarium and the reclusium and stand on the four corners of the fortress. The central spire, standing high above the others marks the chapter council hall.

Every month the tribes offer up sacrifices to the Thunder Warriors by placing ore, grain, livestock and criminals into the local Black Fort. When the full moon rises a bolt of lightning strikes the Black Fort and when the doors are opened it is mysteriously empty. To be condemned to sacrifice is considered the worst punishment of all, as one is said to spend eternity slaved to the Thunder Warriors, and this isn't far from the truth, as they are taken to the forge and turned into servitors, spending the rest of their life as a creature less than life, and treated as little more than a cruel necessity.

Every 13 years the _Lucidicium Fulmen _takes place which is marked by the full eclipse of Monolith's three moons, Spes, Desperatio and Ira. Great storms take place and the Thunder Warriors descend to the land of the mortals to choose those worthy enough to join them. For five days contests take place, and with the coming of the second eclipse, the Thunder Warriors take those they have chosen into the storms.

A/N guess what the names of Monolih's three moons mean


End file.
